grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Abraham
Abraham is a character in The Grand Mashup Profile Race Leechers' bodies are shaped like humans but as though by someone who didn’t understand that a shoe was an item of clothing and not how a human foot ended. Their apparent clothing is just their skin. Their physical features are exaggerated, leaving them looking like something out of a funhouse mirror. Their eyes remain blank and are not actually used to perceive with, just as decoration. From their back emerge several flesh coloured tentacles of variable length. These tentacles end in points which can open outwards, like a mechanical claw. All the knowledge on Leechers is spun from folklore about them and is incredibly unreliable. People have been known to say that before the encountered humans they were formless creatures devoid of any notion of what life was; mindlessly reproducing and dying. It was the discovery of humans and the lives that they led that caused them to want more. If the stories are to be believed they altered themselves taking on the disturbing tableau that they wear to this day (minus the tentacles) and in their own little communities they carried out very human activities attempting to reproduce the emotion that they had seen. This unsurprisingly did not work, and so they altered again, becoming as they are now. They are parasites; they latch onto a person and may feed off them for years. They pierce their victim’s body with their tentacles which when opened act as a passageway for blood which they feed on and for emotions which they revel in. They take a limited amount of control of their victim’s mind, forcing them to be unable to perceive their leecher, or the leechers of those around them. Some stories claim that they are silent like the wind, able to move through walls or even fly. These stories are all likely false, ways of attempting to account for their ability to hide in plain sight. As previously mentioned Leechers love emotions and they have a limited control of their hosts; they use this control to cause their hosts to experience emotions that they particularly enjoy. Description: As a Leecher Abraham’s face is all contorted and odd looking, with features out of proportion and used for nothing more than decoration. His hair is short and brown, though in reality it’s just a shaped and coloured extension of his skin. He appears to be wearing a dark grey waistcoat, a white shirt and a pair of grey trousers, however again this is just what his skin looks like. Protruding from his back are three flesh coloured tentacles. His hands more resemble claws than hands, and his feet are shaped like shiny black shoes. Abraham is a sadistic bastard. Though don’t get the wrong impression, he’s not insane. He’s incredibly calm, polite and well-spoken when he deems it necessary. Some would describe him as a perfect gentleman if it was not for the part where he rips into your skin causes you to believe your worst nightmare has come true and then leaves you a ruined husk of a being after he has wrung all the flavour he can out of your delicious emotions. Weapons/Abilities: From a strictly physical point of view Abraham’s tentacles are strong enough to pierce the skin of his enemies. However his main strength lies in the manipulation of his host. While he cannot cause them to feel specific emotions he can cause hallucinations which make them feel the emotions he desires. If he wishes he can also make his host completely oblivious to his existence. Biography: Abraham is rare amongst leechers in that he does not care for pleasant emotions. He seeks only to cause his hosts pain and suffering, gorging himself on every mouthwatering bite of their misery. While most Leechers latch on to a host and stick with them for years or longer, Abraham goes through hosts pretty damn quick. He latches onto them, causes them to experience their most horrific nightmares and then moves on, leaving them gibbering wrecks. This is essentially how he lives his life. He enjoys it very much. In The Grand Mashup Partnership Abraham is partnered with Orwell. Their tentacles are fused together, and The Tormentor makes Abraham grow a nervous and circulatory system that Orwell can manipulate. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Grand Mashup Characters